


Aurora of Inure (SEMI-HIATUS)

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: An AU accidentally created in Angst, Aubrey is to cute to deny anything, Flashback, Gen, Getting bounty, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kate nO, Legend is Fluffy now, SO, There’s no denying it, Warriors is not happy, Wind and Kate sad time bonding, Wind does what Wind does best, neither is Ivan, stfu Twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Aurora - *Literary* DawnInure - *Verb* accustom to something, especially something unpleasant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And AU that I accidentally created in the Angst channel of the Discord Server

Ivan was always used to locked doors. It started around when he was twelve. He was surprised it didn’t start earlier. When his mother first died their father said he and his seven siblings could play outside while he was in town. But then Kate at age 10 fell off of a horse. Their dad went crazy. He locked them up in a room whenever he was in town. 

Most of them begged him to unlock the door. 

Aubrey and Jake were too young to understand what was going on.

Ivan, Navi, Kate, Brandon and Jessica should’ve been too.

Soon they couldn’t even draw when Jessica got a paper cut. Then all their books got taken out of their hard covers and put in soft ones. The papers laminated with plastic. Then the book shelf went as their dad said, ‘Could fall on them at any moment,’ and the books went on the floor. 

Then the fantasy books went, as their dad didn’t want them to get any idea of leaving home for adventure after Navi said, ‘I want to be a hero some day.’

Then the factual books when their dad didn’t want them to know anything harsh about the real world. 

Leaving only the boring kids books about how to always be nice to each other and family was important. Always stay with your family.  _ Yeah right _ .

Soon money became tight and their dad was working outside more. They were never allowed to help and were locked up. He spent more time at town, they were always locked up. He gave them pre sliced cheese and ham with simple bread everyday. As he didn’t trust them with silverware. And that was almost every meal.

Next went the mobile they kept on the ceiling that used to be above all their cribs. Their mother made it. The excuse: ‘It could fall on your face and seriously hurt you.’

Next the rocking horse: ‘You Could rock too hard and fall forward.’

Bed frames and mattresses: ‘You could fall off in the middle of the night and get yourself hurt.’

_ You could- _

He was about 15 then.

Even though their dad got rid of all that stuff they all got on a picnic blanket, when he got home for dinner (sometimes they were waiting for hours). They usually ate a meal of milk and a chicken salad sandwich. Sang which seemed to be their life.

When outside they weren’t allowed to run around, or even walk around. They just sat on the blanket so they wouldn’t get hurt. Talking about their day like something new and interesting happened, even though everyday was the same. Their dad pretended to be interested.

Was he their dad? Why isn't life like in the stories? Being able to run around. No locked doors. A living mother. A loving father who doesn’t take away things to be safe. Where’s that picture perfect family? 

Sometime when Ivan was 17 he couldn’t take it anymore. Somehow they left. He managed to rent out two rooms at the inn for them to live in. They could live in as long as he paid and he did. He worked long mornings, dawn to noon, at the inn serving food to people staying there for just one day. he worked at the weapon shop until sundown. 

Navi worked as a seamstress. Brandon and Jessica did performances of songs in the streets sometimes for extra money. And although Ivan didn’t approve of it Jessica illegally gambled for money.  _ And she was good at it _ .

Despite all this Navi and Jessica insisted they lock the door at night. So that no burglars could get in. But after years of living behind a locked door he couldn’t live behind one anymore. Both literally and figuratively.

He knew his unlocked life was going to get Weird when his six-year-old sister came home with a pink bunny named, “ _ Fluffy _ .”

\- - - - - -

Legend decided to go out. Out meant barrow Twilights necklace. Out meant hiding a moon pearl somewhere important. Out meant sneaking around.

They had no clue why they had been randomly dropped in the future of Time’s hyrule but they would find out. They checked a room at the Inn during dark hours, and hid Time in it before a time paradox happened. Legend offered to sneak out and search. 

Of course now he was being held and snuggled by a six-year-old named Aubrey. 

He had no complaints, it was nice to be held.

Well one complaint,  _ how the fuck was he supposed to get back to the group _ ?

Sneaking out was going to be hard and he didn’t want to break a little girl's heart. 

How funny he didn’t know he was in the perfect position. 

\- - - - - -

“Kate you can’t just go gambling!” Ivan yelled in his little sister's direction.

“Watch me,” she replied, giving the bunny named ‘Fluffy’ a carrot. “Aww c'mon Fluffy, don’t tell me you don’t like carrots.”

The bunny started biting on the carrot. 

Kate was a slim girl, 15, with green hair. She had curly hair, green, curly hair. She had a knack for causing problems and getting out of them. “Even fluffy agrees I should.”

“Fluffy only agrees with you because you gave him a carrot. Besides I say no,  _ and as your guardian-“  _ Ivan started to finish.

“You can’t stop me.” She said smugly, smiling at her older brother.

Ivan grumbled but couldn’t give a reply because his youngest sister, Aubrey entered the room. He had some bad words to say.

“Fluffy! I’m here to take you to school today!” Aubrey yelled, running over to the box and picking up the pink bunny, “Today’s ‘Pet Day’ Fluffy! You’ll love it!” Aubrey snuggled the bunny right up to her cheek. Aubrey had the same red hair as her brother, but in pigtails. She was actually slightly tall for her age, but acted her age. She was also confused why they had to leave.

“Goodbye Brittney, goodbye Madison,” She waved to her rag dolls on the bed with her free hand. 

Ivan could’ve sworn the bunny waved to.

“C'mon squirt let's get going.” Kate said.

Aubrey stuck her tongue out at her as they left the room.

\- - - - - - 

Legend spent the whole day as a bunny, now he was currently sitting with the child on the steps of the schoolhouse. As she told him all about what was planned for tomorrow, her birthday.

Amidst all the things she heard all the things she wanted for her birthday, he caught Twilight walking down the street. He thanked one of the golden goddesses (he refused Hylia) for the kid’s short attention span. He managed to get free and bounce over to Twilight.

“Psst Wolfie.” Legend said in a quiet voice so no one saw a talking bunny. He was already a pink one.

Twilight froze in shock and looked around before he heard, “Down here.” In a quiet voice.

Twilight looked down to see a very angry Legend, who was a bunny. “Legend there you are. We’ve been looking for you for three weeks.”

Legend glared, “well yes. But I’ve been called ‘Fluffy’ and carried around by a six-year-old for three weeks. Apparently her birthday is tomorrow. And obviously as ‘Fluffy’ I had to deal with it all.”

“Ok good,” Twilight said, picking Legend up, “We can go back to the inn now. And when you change back your hair will be pink again for quite a bit. It’ll give Wars a good chance to laugh.”

“Twilight put me down,” Legend said squirming around in Twilight’s arms. 

“What, why?” 

Legend pointed over to Aubrey, who was currently looking around herself. Probably for Legend. “I just can’t leave her. She’s a child, she’ll cry if she finds her pet missing.”

“Legend has anyone told you, you’re a softie?”

“All the time.”

“Well I’m sorry Legend we’re not leaving you behind.” Twilight started walking in the direction of the inn, as he held on tighter to Legend so he wouldn’t leave.

Of course he got stopped when a certain little girl with pigtails started running over to him. “Sir! Sir!”

She huffed a little when she got to him. She held out her arms to him, “Can you please give Fluffy back?”

“Oh I’m sorry I have to-“

“But he’s my bunny!”

“I’m very sorry but he’s not-“

“Please I want Fluffy back sir!” She said as tears filled her eyes, “He’s my bunny. I’m taking care of him.”

“He’s not-“

“What’s going on here,” A green haired girl said from on top of a horse that had trotted over there. She took one look at Aubrey and glared at Twilight. “Give my sister her bunny back. And  _ how dare _ you make my sister cry!”

\- - - - - - 

Kate hopped down from Epona and gave her a pat on her mane, “You stay here girl. You’re getting old.” She turned her attention to the man who was holding her sister's bunny. “And  _ you _ , how dare you, take my sister's pet.” She ripped fluffy out of his arms and handed him to Aubrey. 

Aubrey snuggled Fluffy and said, “thank you Kate.”

“No problem squirt,” She replied, “I need you to take the rope attached to Epona’s saddle and walk her over to Navi. She’ll ride you home. Ok?”

“Ok,” Aubrey said gently tugging the rope, and walking Epona over in the direction of Navi. 

“Now  _ you!” _

“Look ma’am you see-“ the man said.

“I don’t need to see  _ anything!” _ She said taking her shoe off and raising it. 

“TWILIGHT!” She heard a voice yell and a man with a scarf run over. He took a look at Kate and laughed, “Try not to get yourself killed.” 

“Not funny Wars.” The man, Twilight, said.

“Twilight, Ward odd names,” She said, putting her shoe back on her foot. “Well I’ll tell ya something  _ Twilight _ , if I ever see you again.  _ Your face will be so bruised it will be permanently purple _ ! You here.”

Twilight nodded.

“C’mon Twi let's get back to the Inn before the old man throws a fit.” Ward said.

The two walked off.

_ Fuck! _ Kate thought,  _ That's where we are staying!” _

\- - - - - -

“Oh you’re back!” Time said, sitting down on the bed, reading one of the books from the bookshelf. 

Twilight took a look at the title and laughed. “The Boxcar Children?”

“Oh shut it Pup it’s actually pretty good. You should read it.”

“Some other time old man, we have a dilemma.”

“What is it? Did you find Legend?” Time asked.

“Well I kinda did,” Twilight explained, “you know how he can turn into a bunny?”

Time nodded.

“A little girl was keeping him as a pet named ‘Fluffy’. I tried to sneak him away, she found us. She started crying then her sister came over, gave her Legend back, and told her to go away to her other sister. She then threatened my life. Warriors came and stopped it.”

“So we’re screwed,” Time said.

“That’s another thing. The name of the horse the older sister had.”

“What about it?” Time asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The horse’s name was Epona, like you horse.”

Time’s one eye widened.

  
“And those kids remind me of Malon.  _ They’re your kids Time.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Wind meet.
> 
> And a little exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter

In many parts of Ivan’s locked up life he would have to beg. He wasn’t proud, but they had to convince their father somehow.  _ Father.  _ That word burned his tongue without even saying it. No! He was Link, not their father. 

_ “Dad please, here me out-” _

_ “No Ivan I’ve been over this. Castle town is dangerous. You’ll stay inside with your siblings where it’s safe.” _

Safe.

That was a lie.

Beside it wasn’t that hard after all to get out. When Kate managed to snag one of their dad's spare keys before a dinner of sandwiches. 

Later that night they all picked up their most valuable things (it wasn’t much) and left for good. 

Never to look back.

And castle town wasn’t dangerous. In fact it was heavily guarded by shoulders, and so many opportunities to make money to support his family. 

When Ivan was in his locked life, his family was low on money. Only being funded by a couple of places as another ranch opened closer to the town which had a faster way of getting milk and closer to town meant faster. 

In Ivan’s unlocked life he was able to provide for his family so they would never go without. 

Which was why he worked two jobs.

***

Ivan made it back to the inn about half an hour after sundown. He went up the steps slowly to make sure that no steps creaked. He slowly opened the door to the room right of his, and peered in.

Aubrey, asleep. Check!

Jake, asleep. Check!

Brandon, asleep. Check!

Jessica, asleep. Check!

He smiled to himself and slowly shut the door. He opened the door to his left, his door. And sat down, a bag at the foot of the bed. He decided he didn’t have much energy and that he would just go to sleep. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, along with his hat on top. He pulled off his shirt revealing his undershirt, and put the dirty shirt in the clothing basket to be picked up by the Inn maids. Aka. His morning job. 

He passed by the shoebox that held Fluffy, it took a long time to convince Aubrey to keep him in here. The rabbit was still awake and was chewing on a carrot. Ivan giggled to himself and walked to the bed.

He pulled back the cover and sat in bed to see his sister Navi sleeping peacefully on the other side. He laid down and did a mental check.

Navi, asleep. Check

Kate, asleep. Wait? Where was Kate?

Ivan shot up. “Fuck.”

***

Kate pushed open the door of the milk bar putting on her toughest face. She strode directly over to a table which had, one regular lady, two regular men, and someone who was new. Easier to trick. 

She pulled out the wooden chair sitting down with a smirk on her face. She pulled out a small black box. She opened it and placed the playing cards on the table. She pulled two blue rupees out on the table.

“Daring today are we,” The man on her left said.

She smiled at him, “I guess so.”

He chuckled, “And you’re perfectly on time like always. Ready to show this newbie how it’s done?”

She took her gaze to a boy only slightly smaller than her. He had bright blonde hair, a tanned complexion, ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a light blue jacket, and orange pants. She smiled wider when seeing he placed down a silver rupee. “Yep I think I am.”

Jackpot.

***

Wind thought it would be funny if he left to go gambling, and it was funny. He just didn’t expect to be playing against people who took this very seriously. Like very seriously. Especially the girl across from him.

He assumed her behavior wasn’t normal, the others at the table were giving her weird looks. Despite speaking to them friendly when she first joined when she saw Wind’s bet, she went totally serious. She spent ages picking out her cards, and not talking to the others when they tried to spark a conversation. 

Wind could tell she was devastated when he won, but she didn’t tell about it. 

She held out her hand, and pushed the rupees in his direction with her other hand, “Good game, welcome to the group newbie.” 

He shook it, “Thanks, your name is Kate righ-”

“Ahem,” and he looked to his right.

Warriors.

“Fuck.”

“You think you could just run off, and just gamble for fun. You’re fourteen.” Warriors crossed his arms, “And the old man has been freak-”

The table laughed. And for the first time the girl was less formal. “Listen up here bud, from what you’re wearing I can tell you’re a Soldier. Nobody here cares your age. If you’re here to play and for the money they'll let you play.” She gestured to the people, and laughed more. “Hey newbie, over protective family too?”

Wind nodded.

“I know just the thing.” She jumped up and ran over, pulled Wind arm, and ran off. 

Thankfully wind had managed to grab the rupees and stuff them in his pocket.

He noticed as they were running towards the door, she glanced over at a man hunched over the bar, and grimaced. The man had grey hair with a few strands of blonde hair. That was all Wind could notice about the man's appearance, but it seemed he had too many drinks as there were many glasses around him. He held up his hand for another.

Wind looked in disgust as they ran out the door. 

With Warriors on their tail. 

***

Kate quietly laughed when they ran into the alleyway in every which way to lose the newbie’s brother off their tail. 

They started panting to catch their breath by leaning on the wall of a brick building. “That was amazing.”

The newbie laughed between his shaky breaths, “yeah it was.”

She smiled, “I have family like that too, and you were right by the way my name is Kate.”

“Wind.”

He held out her hand and he shook it. “Well we better get going where do you live?”

“Well me and my family are staying at the inn.” Wind said.

“Do you happen to be related to a man with some fur around his shoulder?”

Wind nodded, “yeah, Why?”

“Because he tried to take my sister’s pet bunny. He’s dead to me.” She pushed herself off the wall, and pointed in the direction of the inn. “I know a shortcut.”

He followed her steady pace, “Why would he do that? There’s nothing special about a bunny?”

Kate climbed onto a medium sized fence and held her arms out and started walking. “Was he drunk?”

Wind shook his head, “He doesn’t drink.”

“That’s odd.”

“Yeah.”

They walked for a few more minutes in silence.

“You said your family is like that. What are they like?” Wind asked.

Kate took a deep breath and thought about what she would say. “When mom was alive everything was normal. Granted as normal as anything could get, when you had six siblings. When my youngest sibling, Aubrey was born and mom died, dad kinda went crazy. He was more over protective. He would watch us extra carefully like he was waiting for something bad to happen. We couldn’t come with him to town, so we stayed home playing one day. I was eight. I fell off a horse, got a real bad cut on my leg, and that was it. We stayed omg locked doors. I still have the scar, it reminds me of when I lost freedom.”

The two stopped walking. Kate placed her arms to her side and sat down. “I should’ve been too young to know, but I pleaded with my older siblings, Ivan and Navi, they were only 10 and 9. And the Twins, Brandon and Jessica, only 7 at the time. After so much life locked up, only going out at night but not being able to run around, he started taking things from us. Deemed they were ‘Too dangerous.” 

She air quoted her fingers, “They one night we ran. Never looked back, we moved into the inn. Jake and Aubrey are kind confused but locked doors was all they knew. And Ivan, goddesses, he’s not crazy to lock up in but he’s still protective. We just need freedom, but he’s scared our dad will come for us. I know he won’t.”

“How do you know that.”

Kate slid off the gate, “I prefer not to talk about that.”

***

_ Kate tiptoed her way to the stables and chose the door she knew didn’t creek. Despite being locked up most of her life she knew exactly what door didn’t. Because all the rest did and you  _ would  _ remember something like that. She walked down the path inside, careful not to wake any of the horses as she came to the one she was looking for, her mother's horse. _

_ Epona. _

_ “Hey girl,” she whispered, rubbing the mane of the horse. She then noticed Epona was awake, “wanna go somewhere with me?”  _

_ Epona neighed. _

_ Kate went to the corner of the stall where she picked up a stool and placed it to the side of Epona. She stood on it and managed to swing her leg to the other side, and heaved herself on so she was sitting on top. She tapped her mane, “Lets go girl.” _

_ Epona galloped forward and pushed the stall door open into the yard. Kate closed her eyes and, humming as the two headed to the fence so Kate could open the gate and they could both escape.  _

_ Her dad sh- no father shouldn’t be keeping her, he doesn’t deserve it. _

_ She wasn’t surprised when Epona stopped but when she opened her eyes she was. _

_ Her father was standing in front of the gate. _

_ “I heard a break in,” He said, “But Epona doesn’t let anyone ride her unless they’re family. Ivan?” _

_ “Kate, actually. But I guess you wouldn’t know that? After all we’re just children sitting inside a locked room. Oh wait we aren’t anymore, we left! Move out of the way!” _

_ “Just list-” _

_ “NO! LISTEN TO ME!!” Kate snapped hardley hearing herself, “WHAT WOULD MOM THINK OF YOU?! A DRUNK!! I’VE SEEN YOU THERE!! AN ASSHOLE!! ANYTHING!!” _

_ “Please just come back home.” He pleaded. _

_ “No Link,” she snapped, “Mom wouldn’t see you as a father. I will never see you again. And I know you’ll listen to me.” _

_ Her fath- no Link sighed and unlocked the gate, he stepped aside, “Go, I’m sorry.” _

_ “No you're not,” she said as she lightly kicked Epona’s side and they went back on course. _


End file.
